


Derek Hale Loves Halloween

by wolfish_willow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek Hale loves Halloween, Humor, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, hanging out with his pack, i guess, mostly just Derek loving Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Halloween is special. It is probably Derek's favorite night of the year. There aren't many days he enjoys - allows himself to enjoy, if he's being honest. And it took years for him to even allow that much. It wasn't until he found himself back in Beacon Hills, created a Pack, that he looked forward to October 31st.





	Derek Hale Loves Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic a couple years ago for a friend. I've missed the chance to post it the last couple Octobers, somehow. Honestly, I keep double checking my Sterek works to make sure it isn't there despite there only being 2 fics for the fandom posted lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short and sweet little first meeting between Sterek.

Halloween is special. It is probably Derek's favorite night of the year. There aren't many days he enjoys - allows himself to enjoy, if he's being honest. And it took years for him to even allow that much. It wasn't until he found himself back in Beacon Hills, created a Pack, that he looked forward to October 31st. 

Buffy got one thing right: most beings he knows of don't cause trouble on Halloween. He isn't sure it's for the same reason - that they find it cliché. His family pack was a peaceful one and they didn't cause trouble any day of the year on purpose. But over the years, and through the traveling he and Laura did, he found that it seems Halloween is mostly off limits except to those who use it as a time to remember and celebrate those who have passed on while the veil is supposedly thinnest.

The house in the preserve is too far away to expect any trick or treaters. Especially with how long it has been since anyone lived anywhere out there. Derek has taken over Erica and Boyd's house to hand out candy instead. They were surprised when he showed up the week before, bags of Halloween decorations in his hands. Surprised but happy to pull him inside and call Isaac over to put them up together as a pack. 

They put clings of pumpkins and zombie outbreak warnings on the windows. Shrouded the front porch in dark cloths. Even changed the lightbulb from the regular white to an orange that gives the whole place an eerie feel. 

He even found himself wrapped up in orange string lights when his betas teamed up against him.

It was a really good day.

Now Derek is sitting with his pack in the living room, a scary movie ready to start while they wait for trick or treaters to knock.

Erica walks in, decked out all in red with little devil horns on her head. She passes him one of two bowls of popcorn she's carrying.

"Thanks," he says, starting the movie now that she's settling in on the loveseat next to Boyd. Isaac sits on the ground in front of them, always happy to stay near his packmates.

Isaac turns to Derek, who is sitting in the armchair he'd claimed as his when they first set up the room. "You know, I'm kind of surprised you're not all dressed up. I thought you'd show up wearing something you'd spent a week on or something, with the decorations and all."

They all look at him when he shrugs.

"Why dress up as something else when I can just..," he flashes his eyes, fangs showing. 

Erica cackles and Boyd grabs their bowl of popcorn before she can upturn the whole thing. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Boyd smirks, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey, I love your costume."

Erica's playful pout turns to a toothy smile. She leans over and presses a kiss to Boyd's cheek, leaving her bright red lipstick behind. "You're the best, you know that?"

He smiles, kissing her once on the lips before settling back into the couch and facing the movie again. "Just telling the truth."

Derek shakes his head, smiling at them before turning back to the movie as well.

\---

By the time their first movie is over, they've had seven groups come by. Each and every time, Derek comes to the door with one of the bowls of candy and a happy smile. He gives the little ones handfuls, and two or three pieces to the groups of older kids. 

Just after he wishes them a happy Halloween, he flashes his eyes, shows off his mouthful of fangs and growls for the littler ones or full on roars at the older ones.

Every time, the kids shriek and clutch their bags tight as they flee back down the driveway and to their parents. He listens as they exclaim over what they just saw, how their parents ooh and ahh, like they've probably done after every house with a surprise scare. It's nice to be able to have fun and know he's not hurting anyone. This house is no more scary than the ones where the owners lie in wait to pop out and scare anyone brave enough to reach for the bowl of candy left out.

There's another knock on the door.

"Wanna get the next one set up?" Derek throws over his shoulder as he heads over to grab the big bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat!"

Derek pretends to be startled by such loud yells from the five kids standing on the porch. A few of them giggle and all of them are holding their bags/pillowcases out. They're all decked out in Guardians of the Galaxy costumes. The littlest one is wearing a knitted Groot beanie. He gives her a handful of Smarties and she smiles wide, running straight back to her parents after a quiet, "Thank you."

He shakes his head a little.

"Here you go," he says to the rest of them. They all grin and yell thank you after they've each gotten their candy.

"Happy Halloween," Derek flashes his eyes and roars. His face is going to start hurting if he keeps up all this smiling, he thinks as he watches them run off. 

He looks down with a little surprise at one who stays behind, a little Star Lord with dark hair and a couple beauty marks on his face. The kid giggles, watching his friends run away before looking up at Derek.

His brown eyes flash gold and he bares his own teeth with a little, more cute than intimidating growl. Then he's running off, too, leaving Derek standing wide eyed at the door. 

He has only met one other Were since he's been in town. Given the kid's age, he's probably been here since before Derek came back to Beacon Hills.

Habit takes over and he listens to all of the kids exclaiming over what they've just seen. Most of the parents do just what all the others have done tonight, mimicking their child's excitement in amused voices.

Star Lord's voice yells over them all that he'll catch up at the next house. "Come on!" he insists, and Derek hears him running back up the drive. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Star Lord dragging a grown up behind him. They have the same eyes and beauty marks, although it's hard to see behind the Batman cowl. 

"See, Dad?" the kid almost yells before flashing his eyes and little fangs again.

Considering this man's son is a Were, Derek plays along. It doesn't occur to him until after Batman's eyes widen that being around a strange alpha might cause some unease. But the kid is still smiling, tugging on his dad's hand in that excited way kids have. And after a split second of stillness from him, Batman relaxes again and smiles down at the little Star Lord.

"Yeah, I see kiddo. Just like --"

"Uncle Scott!" Star Lord yells, cutting his father off. He practically vibrates in his excitement. Derek wonders if he's the first Alpha this kid has met - besides his uncle Scott. 

"Scott... McCall?" he asks, thinking of an Alpha he'd met when he moved back to Beacon Hills. He was a nice guy. Not nearly as territorial as most Alphas Derek has met. He understood why Derek hadn't been around before, didn't mind sharing the territory when he realized Derek was a Hale. 

Batman ruffles his son's hair and redirects his smile to Derek.

"Yeah," he starts before offering his hand to shake. "You must be Derek? Scotty's mentioned you a few times."

"Derek Hale," he nods.

"Stiles Stilinski," Batman - Stiles - says. "And Star Lord down here is Parker."

"Nice to meet you," Derek says, holding his hand out for Parker to shake. 

The kid's face lights up and enthusiastically shakes his hand. "You, too."

When Derek finally gets his hand back, he sees Stiles looking fondly down at his son. "Trying to take his hand right off his wrist?"

Parker rolls his eyes so hard his head joins in the movement. "Daaad, he's an Alpha." 

Stiles snorts.

Voices carry from the end of the driveway, Parker's group of friends yelling for him to come on. Immediately Parker's attention is taken by the promise of more candy down the rest of the street.

"Come on, dad!" he yells, grabbing Stiles' hand and tugging. He looks up at Derek one more time, smiling. "Bye Derek!"

"Bye," he says, smiling.

"I'll catch up in a sec, kiddo," Stiles says, letting Parker's hand go and watching him hurry down the driveway.

He turns back to Derek, eyes bright behind the cowl. "Sooo, feel free to tell me to get lost if you want but how would you feel about meeting the rest of the pack?"

Derek raises his eyebrows but is already starting to nod.

"Scott made me promise not to bug you or your pack while you were settling in but honestly I've been beyond curious to meet another pack. We're kind of a rag tag bunch here and I already know Parker likes you, so you're good in my book."

"Well that's a relief," Derek says, leaning against the door frame. He hears Erica telling - threatening more like - him to accept and he'd already been planning on doing that. "Sounds good. Scott seems mellow enough but I didn't want to overstep. My family had this... territory before but I understand he's been Alpha here longer than he's known about me."

"Nah, Scott's the most chill dude I know. He really did just want to make sure you guys had time to settle in."

Stiles digs around in the utility belt of his costume and pulls out his phone. "Put in your number and I'll get in touch after I've talked to the pack?"

Derek enters his number, but doesn't hand it back immediately. He looks over his shoulder into the house. 

"I really would like to meet the rest of your pack," he says, tapping a finger against Stiles' phone. He leans forward. "But I also wouldn't say no to lunch or dinner, maybe, with just you. And Parker, if he'd like to join."

Stiles blinks. The skin beneath his mask darkens and he swallows. 

"Uh, ye - sure?" It comes out a little uncertain, but Derek smiles. 

"Great," he says handing back the phone. "Looking forward to it."

"DAD!" Parker yells from the sidewalk. Stiles jolts, fumbling his phone but managing to shove it back into his belt. 

"Well," he coughs, taking a step back. 

Derek's grin widens and he waves, both at Stiles and Parker. "Happy Halloween."

Stiles smiles then, waving back. "Happy Halloween."

When father and son are no longer in sight, Derek heads back inside. He's got an excited pack to deal with and another movie to watch. And, his phone beeps with a text from a new number, a date in the near future.

Halloween is definitely his favorite holiday.

END


End file.
